


You Get Up With Wings

by elletromil



Series: Polyshipweek [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Wingfic, evil_brainmate kindly let me play in it, not my OC, not my universe, oc!Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yep that’s right and they hit you “by mistake” with a spell.” The way she says it, it’s clear she doesn’t believe it was a mistake and to be frank, neither does Harry. But knowing that the children are responsible for his predicament, whatever that might be, lessen his worries. Sure it won’t be fun, but the kids don’t have any malicious intent. At least not where their family is concerned and they probably only did it to have a laugh. “The bad news is, you’ll have to wait for the effects to go by themselves. Good news is, by tomorrow you should be back by normal.”</p><p>“Okay… May I know what are the effects now?”</p><p>“You’ve got wings.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get Up With Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evil_brainmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_brainmate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Get Up With Fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312711) by [evil_brainmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_brainmate/pseuds/evil_brainmate). 



> So first of all a HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to evil_brainmate for letting me play in her amazing amazing au. Serisouly, I wasn't planning on doing wingfic day because of different reasons, but then I had this idea and talk to her about it and since she told me to go for it, well I did. If you haven't read You Get Up With Fleas well, I recommend that you do because that fic is A+ and you'll understand way more of this, but this should still kinda make sense.
> 
> My prompt for this was
> 
>  
> 
> _imagine person a of your polyship has wings big enough to comfortably fit around all the members of the ship (this can be either ridiculously cute, or ridiculously hilarious depending on the number of people in said ship)_

Harry wakes up in the medical wing of the palace. The smell is what give it away, since for some reason he’s lying on his stomach, head more or less smothered into the pillows. But the smell is unmistakable. Turns out that infirmaries and hospitals, whether they be on the mortal world or the magical world, all have the same smell, one that permeates the air and clings to the fabrics.

He tries to roll into his back, but firm hands press against his neck and the small of his back.

“I wouldn’t recommend that.”

“Roxy?”

The pressure on the back of his neck lets off just enough that he can slightly raise his head to look at her.

“Hmmhmm. Eggsy is still with the council. Since you’re not dying, I thought I’d wait and see if you could be helped before sending for him.” Harry knows he should be worried, because if he needs help and Roxy doesn’t want him to turn onto his back, something _bad_ definitely happened, but it’s hard to muster any fuck about the situation with the woman soothingly playing with the fine hair at the back of his neck. “What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

He hates having his questions answered by more questions, but since he doesn’t have the faintest clue as to what happened to him, it’s not that bad an idea to check if he’s suffering from amnesia.

“I was… playing with the kids? Teddy and Wren were doing some magic I think?”

“Yep that’s right and they hit you “by mistake” with a spell.” The way she says it, it’s clear she doesn’t believe it was a mistake and to be frank, neither does Harry. But knowing that the children are responsible for his predicament, whatever that might be, lessen his worries. Sure it won’t be _fun_ , but the kids don’t have any malicious intent. At least not where their family is concerned and they probably only did it to have a laugh. “The bad news is, you’ll have to wait for the effects to go by themselves. Good news is, by tomorrow you should be back by normal.”

“Okay… May I know what are the effects now?”

“You’ve got wings.”

He opens his mouth, to say what he isn’t quite sure, and then simply shrugs. Sure. Wings. He can deal with wings. Probably.

He cranes his neck so he can take a look over his shoulder, and sure enough there are long wings with feathers of a fiery color sprouting out his back.

“Are they… Are they phoenix wings?”

“Yep.”

“I thought… I thought phoenix’ feathers were half made of fire?” He can be mistaken of course, it’s not like he is that familiar with the fauna, except for the more or less domesticated species.

“They are, so thank the stars the twins lack precision in their spellwork or you’d have been reduced to a pile of ashes.” Her words seem to be light-hearted, but Harry can see the tightness of her expression. She _had been_ worried about such a possibility and if there is something she hates, it’s being worried about something and not being able to stab her way out of that situation.

He brushes her cheeks softly with the tip of his wing in silent comfort and she arches an eyebrow at him, concern leaving place to curiosity.

“You can control them?”

He hadn’t really thought of it, the gesture mostly instinctual, but when he tries to flap the other one, he finds out that they are pretty much like the rest of his limbs.

“It would seem that I can.”

“Good, we weren’t sure you would. Want to go back to your quarters for the rest of the day?”

Now the real protocol for such an incident would be to stay in the medical wings until the wings are gone in case of complications, but if Roxy is suggesting that he leaves now, they must not think anything else will happen. And to be honest, even if he’s given a private room for the simple reason that he is Titania, he would far prefer the privacy and comfort of their own quarters.

“You know my answer to that.”

*

Going back to their rooms is an _interesting_ endeavor.

Sure Harry can more or less control his new appendages, but it is hard to judge their true span and not knock various items on his way.

There is also the fact that even if he can move them as he wants, they also seem to have a mind of their own and the one closest to Roxy is always attempting to curl around the woman.

That is until she tells him that if the damn things touch her one more time they’ll be eating phoenix wings for dinner. Either the wings truly have some sort of awareness, or the threat is enough to dissuade Harry from wanting to touch Roxy, even unconsciously.

*

The rest of the day is spent lazing about in the royal quarters with the kids.

Once they see Harry, the twins look apologetic, but one pointed look from him make them lose the act and grin when they realise he isn’t angry. He’s not ecstatic about his situation that’s for sure, but after years and years of living in this realm, Harry has learn to roll with things to keep his sanity intact. Having wings for a day isn’t that bad in the grand scheme of things.

Still, there is only so much _rolling with it_ he’s willing to do and he makes it perfectly clear to the children that he draws the line at experimenting to see if he can actually fly.

*

Dinner time has come and gone and Roxy is busy putting the children to bed when Eggsy finally comes back from his meeting with the council. He look half murderous, half exhausted, which mean it probably went as well as could have been expected.

However, as soon as he spots Harry and his new appendages, his expression lights up. There is no surprise in his eyes, so news of his predicament must have reached his ears somehow. No, he looks positively awed as if he’s never seen anything more beautiful before.

And well, it might sound a bit narcissistic, but Harry _has_ seen himself in a mirror. The wings, no matter their impracticality, do compliment him greatly.

“They’re gorgeous…” Eggsy sits down at his sides on the sofa and trails gentle fingers on the feathers, grinning wildly when it causes Harry to shiver. “And sensitive.”

“No Eggsy,” Harry says firmly, grabbing the wandering hand and settling it on his knee instead.

“Oh come on!” Eggsy whines, doing his best puppy eyes, but he’s grown quite immune to them. “Roxy tells me you’ll only have them for a day or something.”

“Precisely, I don’t have to get used to them, so I won’t.”

“Spoilsport,” sticking out his tongue before pouting and turning his back to Harry, even if he doesn’t remove his hand from his under Harry’s. Not that it comes as any surprise. Neither of them are willing to deprive themselves of physical contact when they don’t absolutely have to, and some half-hearted frustration doesn’t even come close to that.

Turns out, the wings _truly_ have a mind of their own, because Eggsy ends up wrap into one, his head hiding in the crook of Harry’s neck. Eggsy mumbles a bit about the unfairness that Harry can touch him with the wings but not to opposite, but he must feel how his husband is very close to some kind of breakdown, no matter the calm air he’s been projecting all day, because he behaves himself. Rather than sinking his fingers into the feathers like he obviously wants to do, he has his fingers linked with Harry’s and it’s with a tiny whisper that Harry can choose to ignore that he makes sure he’s as alright as he could be given the circumstances.

“You okay though?”

Harry takes a moment to simply _breathe_ Eggsy in, soak up in his love and affection, before nodding and leaving a trail of kisses from the top of his head to the shell of his ear.

“Not really, but I’ll be.”

*

It’s late and all of their little family is fast asleep, except for Harry.

The wings force him to lie on his stomach and while he’ll sometimes wake up in that position, he usually falls asleep on his back, more often than not as the filling to the living sandwich he forms with Roxy and Eggsy.

He’s still in the middle, but their bed is welcoming four more bodies than usual.

Harrison was the first to join them, like always squeezing between Harry and Roxy, not seeming to mind that instead of the blankets, they were covering themselves with the wings.

The twins were the next to follow, fighting a bit on Eggsy’s other side until he rolled on his belly with an annoyed growl and immobilized them with an arm around their waists. It wasn’t long before Harry could hear the giggles dying off, replaced by Wren’s gentle snoring.

As if sensing that all her siblings had left their rooms, Scarlet had walked in not that long after, so light on her feet that Harry could barely hear her. When she had stopped on the side of the bed, looking at the wings with uncertainty, Harry had raised it just enough for her to slide under and cuddled up against her mother.

After that, Harry had made sure no one was left uncovered by the warm feathers and this is how they had been since then. All of them snuggling in their sleep, their dreams being guarded by Harry.

And even if he thinks the wings can’t be gone soon enough, he’ll still be forever grateful for that moment of peace and love.

Forever be grateful that for once, he can hold all of his little family close to him.


End file.
